


Cronus is Jewish

by toxicscotch



Series: The Common Sinner [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicscotch/pseuds/toxicscotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Religious? Like 'oh Cronus you're a sin from Satan, I banish thee from my presence!' ?"</p><p>You couldn't help but snort, placing down the 'W' tile and earning 22 points with the word 'wiggles'. "No more like 'I'm a white Mormon no good tambourine player that believes god's in everything. Oh don't eat that, it has the presence of god.'" Please tell me you read that in a very dumbass voice because I swear if you didn't I'm going to be very upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cronus is Jewish

"So how'd hell go?"

"Well all I can say it that hell it pretty god damn religious."

Rufioh raised an eyebrow at you, letting out a snide smirk that made you look up from your game with Words With Friends against your boyfriend. And you can easily say that he was kicking your ass easily. "Religious? Like 'oh Cronus you're a sin from Satan, I banish thee from my presence!' ?"

You couldn't help but snort, placing down the 'W' tile and earning 22 points with the word 'wiggles'. "No more like 'I'm a white Mormon no good tambourine player that believes god's in everything. Oh don't eat that, it has the presence of god.'" Please tell me you read that in a very dumbass voice because I swear if you didn't I'm going to be very upset.

"That bad?"

"What I said was an understatement, Ruf, I mean, I don't mind him he ain't a bad guy just kinda feels like he has a cross stuck up his ass and sweats holy water." You shake your head and lean back, locking your phone when Kankri earns an easy 76 points. "So all in all really he ain't my kinda guy."

"Oil and water?"

"Holy water."

"Cronus, you act like he thinks you're the son of Satan. Didja AT LEAST try to get along with him?"

"Yeah we made small talk. I'm not that kinda person to show up eat like a fatass and be like 'Hey I fuck your son like every other night, baaaiiiiii'. No. I just don't think he approves of Kankri dating me." You looked over to your phone which blinked alive to a notification of Kankri nudging you. You have a sigh and picked your phone up. You hated playing with him because he ended up winning anyways. There was only one time you could remember beating him by sheer luck.

Your roommate kicked his feet up on the coffee table, "Tell me something that isn't new. Not many parents see you as this outstanding kid who gets good grades and shit like that man."

"Does it look like I wanna be that kid?" Shooting the weaboo a glare you lock your phone and shove it in your pocket, standing up. "I wasn't raised like that. But like Kankri said, I'm not gonna let someone like him bring us down." Wow what you said sounded really cheesy and last time I checked this was supposed to be a smut/angst fic not a chick fic. Gr8. But anyways, you weren't gonna let him change your Facebook relationship status from 'in a relationship' to 'single and ready to bang anyone'. 

He looked up at you, arms behind his head as his box dyed red hair flopped back to show his black roots. "So whatcha gonna do boyfish?"

You snorted, smacking him hard on the arm. "Ionno." You had earned that name back in the 8th grade. You had just started swimming and you were already best in the school. An 8th grader, beating the seniors and college level swimmers. Now THAT was something to be proud of. "I'm gonna spend the night at Kankri's place so if wanna invite anyone over you know the rules— and if I see one thing in my room off my fist will go so far up your ass I'll turn you straight. So help me god."

"Oh no Cronus don't use god's name in vain, you are a disgrace—"

"Rufioh."

"I got it boyfish, sheesh, don't get your g-strap in a twist."

You loved staying the night with Kankri, not just because you were gonna get great sex, but because his roommate was pretty chill, aside from your pain in the ass weaboo roommate. You sat on the couch, your boyfriend on your lap and his lips against yours. You had been making out for a steady ten minutes, and you could already feel your hard on coming on. Kankri's roommate was in the kitchen, making the usual clinking and clanking of kitchenware now and then.

Finally Kankri pulled away, "Jake, you don't have to make food for us, you can go out and eat if you wish."

Jake popped his head out of the doorway, pan in his hand, his glasses on the tip of his nose. "No it's no big deal chaps, I 'dore cooking for you, since Cronus is the only one who actually eats my cooking."

"Gee I wonder why. Maybe because you cook up AIDS in there. I'm surprised Cronus hasn't died of good poisoning honestly."

Jake pouted, "Now that's wasn't so nice now lad." And then he disappeared back into the kitchen, continuing to cook only humming now.

You looked up at your boyfriend, eyebrows furrowed. "That wasn't so nice now Kanny, it's nice that he's cooking for us."

Now, you were sorta oblivious to these kind of things. You really were a dumbass at times. He has given you a hard stare, his arms that were around your neck tightened. "Cronus. I'm not going to say it."

It still hadn't clicked in your head. "Say what? If you want me to kick him out I can."

"Cronus you can be such an airhead." Kankri lowered his voice. "I'm in heat."

"Kankri that was the worst way in the world to say that you wanted to have sex, much less say that you were horny. What the hell are you? A cat? If you wanted to get me horny, my boner packed up its things and caught the next flight to thingsthatturnmeoffville." You chuckle, standing up and fixing your shirt before looking back down to your boyfriend. "So what does your dad think about me?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you so hung up on that Cronus? He likes you, just doesn't think you're the right guy for me."

"Oh so who is? Someone who doesn't have a penis, maybe someone with tits?" With a snort you turn your back on him and make your way to the fridge, your eyes locking onto a beer, whipping it out and popping it open. You could already feel Jake's eyes glaring into your soul because of this, ah you didn't give a fuck. "Ionno maybe someone named.. Hmm what's her name, ah, starts with an L.. La.. Latu.."

"Latula?" Jake finished.

"Yeah that bitch."

"I don't know boyfish, the lady isn't half bad, she actually tickles my fancy." He smiled, emptying some food onto a plate and offering it to you. "Stir fry?"

"That's what you say Jake. But when you walk up on her all over your ex boyfriend, her panties on the ground and her tater tots all over his face, you kinda learn to hate girls like her." You chuckle, take a swig of the beer and sit down next to your boyfriend again, waving off the food. "Trust me, if he didn't have his dick in her pookie, maybe then I'd forgive him and just not like her. But whoops, no I hate them both."

Kankri then looked up at you after resting himself on your bicep and chest. "Mituna isn't THAT bad, he was just confused and —"

"Confused my ass Kankri. If he didn't want it he wouldn't have put it in her. But there she was riding him like a tricycle."

Jake spoke up, "I didn't know tricycles could go up someone's private areas."

"That's not the point Jake, the point is that they can both rot in hell, I want nothing to do with them. And back to your father, Kanny, I just want to know if he can put up with my shit."

Your boyfriend adjusted himself so he could look at you properly, arms crossed and one leg tucked under the other. "Honestly? He doesn't really like you sweet—"

"Shocking."

"Sweetheart, give him time. If we visit him more then maybe he'll see that he was wrong and that you're a good guy for me." Kankri leaned up and placed a kiss on your cheek as you took a drink.

So that wasn't the last time you had seen him, and you really didn't want to see him anymore. The disapproving glances and the fake smiles started to get on your nerves. The fourth time you had gone over to his house, Kankri kept the conversation strayed from yourself and more towards the college topic. Kankri was being accepted in Harvard, Rice and some other top notch school that you were never gonna get into. His father was proud, telling him that he was a good son and that he was going to support him in everything he chose.

You knew you shouldn't have spoken up, but you did. "Excuse me for my interruption, but if you say that you support him in everything then why not let him be happy with me? We had to go about in secret for a few months. And now? Still being terrorized by the thought that maybe you'll ban him from ever seeing me again. If you were really a good father, you would be happy for him."

He sat there in silence. Kankri looked over to you with an expression that read 'you fucking moron' and 'about time someone said it'.

The table was silent until he spoke up. "I do support him in everyth—"

"No you do not. You know what he has told me? He tried his best in school and to get into the college YOU wanted just so he wouldn't feel like such a damn failure. Maybe his grades would make up for his sexuality. How do you feel about that?" Your eyebrows were furrowed and your knuckles white by now. You felt bad but you had grown sick of him.

His father looked over to Karkat, "Go to your room." Karkat, by this time wore a large grin, enjoying someone yell at his father, but he excused himself anyways. He then leaned on the table, arms crossed under him as he shot his eyes to yours. You flinched slightly, "You have no right to call me all those impolite and not to mention wrong things under the roof of god. Excuse me for my statement but you are in dire need of god."

You had had it. "You know what? I don't fucking care about your god shit. I'm Jewish. I don't fucking care. Oh no it's against my religion to be so gay up the ass that I vomit rainbows. But does it look like I give a shit? No! Because my religion lets me be HAPPY. Am I happy? Oh fucking hell yes am I happy. And you know who makes me happy? Kankri." You stand up then, grabbing your coat and turning to look at him once more. "I'm done with your bullshit."

You knew you couldn't leave the house, so instead you waited outside, sitting down on the doorsteps, cigarette between your lips. You sigh, rubbing the balls of your foot in the cement. It was impolite, you knew it but it felt satisfactory, like it had had to be said for a while. Being the fag you were, you didn't care what his father thought of you now. You flicked the bud away, looking down at your feet after, but for some odd reason, you felt kinda bad.

"I hope you know you're not welcome in this household anymore." Kankri sat next to you, placing his hand on yours and resting his head on your shoulder. "I should thank you, ya'know? I should've said that a while back, but I didn't have the guts to." He nuzzled the crook of your neck, placing a kiss on your cheek. "I love you okay?"

With a sigh, you squeezed his hand and returned the kiss on his forehead. "Love you too. But Kanny, I was tired of his shit. Even the way he looked at me made my nerves tingle. I didn't mean to sound like an asshole but I'm glad I did."

"You didn't sound like an asshole, you just sounded assertive." Your boyfriend laughed, patting your knee and standing up. "C'mon. Let's go home."

It was heated. The way you kissed and the way you touched him. The wall wasn't the most comfortable spot to do these kind of things but it was till pretty hot. You leaned up to whisper in his ear, biting it beforehand, "what if Jake walks in?"

Kankri moaned lightly, his hands clawing at your bare back, tugging your hair. "I don't care Cronus, just fuck me harder."

His wish was your command, you sped up, your cock pounding into him each moan he gave you. You didn't know what had gotten him like this but you didn't care. It was hot. Kankri was soft. Aside from some hair on his lower back, it wasn't a lot but you could feel it. You thought it was cute anyways. His hair always got in the way of this, tickling your nose or somehow getting in your mouth. Your hand grabbed his awaiting cock, stroking it in time with your thrusts. "Aw yeah baby.. Just like that, yeah you love having my fat cock in you don't you baby? Fuck yes Kankri, take it like the slut you are."

"Oh fuck~, Cronus baby yeah give it to me, fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck." His panted in your ear, rolling his hips somewhat to get more friction between your cock and his asshole.

You pulled away from his ear, hitching him up a bit to walk back a few steps to land on the bed, pulling him onto you. "You want more Kankri? Ride me baby, yeah ride me real good. Ride my big cock like that oh fuck yeah. Yeah, you're good at this aren't you you slut." You were very vocal during this kind of things. But you liked hearing Kankri respond even more. 

And respond did he do. "Fuck yeah Cronus, oh yeah you love fucking my tight ass don't you? Yeah make me scream. Yeah baby right there hit it again, yeah right there— oh fuck baby oh fuck oh fuckohfuckohfuck I'm close baby oh yeah baby fuck me harder yeah oh god, Cronus!"

You came with him, thrusting into him once more before slowing down until finally you came to a stop. Your knees were weak and your arms were throbbing. You have your boyfriend a nice kiss on his jaw to tell him you were pulling out. After sex kisses were always the best. You looked up to your boyfriend, hand going to rest on the curve of his waist. "I love ya."

"I love ya too ya moron."


End file.
